Do you like me?
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: One shot. Ichiru is always teased by Kaito and the other boys but what does it really mean. Does the saying boys only tease the person they like true in this case? KaitoxIchiru.


**Hello reader my first Kaito x Ichiru story. I wrote this to see if people like my idea of this pairing because I think they look good together and also I read about Kaito in the manga. And plus my long story is about them so this is to see will people like them and review so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (but if I did it would turn Yaoi)**

**Warning: Kissing, Shounen ai (boyxboy) don't like don't read *simples***

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like me?<strong>

Ichiru gazed outside the classroom window and sighed. Today he had training, he didn't mind training but he hated how the other boys bullied him by calling him weak and then bullied Zero for sticking up for him. He looked back at the teacher and began drawing inside his book. He drew little pictures of anime characters he liked and created his own characters for his own books one day. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Ichiru slowly gathered his books and looked over to the far corner of the room where his elder brother Zero was waking up and realising they had been dismissed. Zero shoved his books into his bags and raced towards Ichiru as the younger of the two left the classroom.

'Ichiru wait for me!' Zero called after his twin. The older boy slammed into his brother as the younger boy abruptly stopped. Ichiru turned to his brother and smiled.

'Come on Ichiru if we don't make it to training on time Sensei will give us extra work and I really can't take that chance because I still have to do my homework,' Zero said linking Ichiru and his own hand before sprinting off; he dragged Ichiru along, he laughed and begged his brother to slow down. The two arrived on time. Yagari smiled at the twins they were his favourite students and he loved them dearly. Yagari watched as Zero began his warm up, throwing his bag aside, he smiled at the boy his grin showing how proud he was. He turned to look at Ichiru who stood next to a tree timidly hiding from everyone. The raven haired man went up to the young boy and sighed.

'Ichiru, don't you want to join the other boys?' he asked.

Ichiru shook his head furiously.

'Ichiru you have to practice. Why don't you go do the warm ups with Zero? Yes?'

Ichiru nodded his head and dragged himself to his brother's side. Zero began doing some stretching techniques which he made Ichiru copy. They practiced their charms today. Yagari ended the class at five o'clock allowing the boys to go home. Ichiru put on his coat and bag pack along with Zero. Kenta a boy in their year came running up to Zero. He poked the silverette. Zero turned around to see the goofy orange haired idiot.

'Zero! Zero! Zero! Wanna play basketball with us? Do you wanna?' he asked excitedly.

'Only if Ichiru can play' Zero stated taking his brothers hands in his own. Kenta thought for a moment, reluctantly he nodded his head. Zero took Ichiru's hand and followed the orange haired boy to where everyone else was waiting.

Kaito stood assembling the boys into a straight line.

'Kenta! Zero! Get in line!' he ordered, 'You know the rules Sho and I will choose team members. Each of the boys chose five members. Ichiru stood on the sidelines.

'Ichiru you can be in my team but you will have to sub off first,' Kaito stated ushering for the boy to get off the court. The silverette sat eagerly under the tree hoping and wishing that they would sub him on but alas he never even got a chance. Ichiru walked with Zero home he planted a fake smile on his face to hide his disappointment and sadness in not being chosen or being able to play. The next day after class Kenta invited Zero to play and once again Zero made sure that Ichiru could play to and once again Ichiru sat by himself under the tree trying to keep back his tears from falling. After the second week of this treatment Ichiru decided he was sick of the way he was being treated and decided that when they went to play he would ignore them and so he began sitting under the same tree reading timeless classics and factual books.

Yagari rounded up his students for a special class. Today he had the assistance of Kaito.

'This is Kaito-sensei,' Yagari stated, 'you are to listen to his every word.' The boys nodded already knowing who Kaito was and how strict he became during his vampire hunter duties.

'Today you are going to chose a weapon that will forever be yours,' Yagari stated opening a box filled with different sorts of protection gear.

'Line up!' Yagari shouted. All the boys lined up pushing Ichiru to the very back. Kaito watched as the young boy lifted himself up and rubbed his eyes. Ichiru finally got to choose his weapon but there were only a few objects left. Ichiru's eyes were drawn to a dull black sword.

'Ah, the enchanting sword of Agnola, interesting choice,' Yagari commented.

'I read about it in a book, there are many different mythical explanations to the sword but the one I read about was about a mermaid from Italy name Agnola which means angel in Italian. Anyway one day a boat came to Italy, Agnola sat on her rock and saw a young fisherman. Now at the time people feared the merfolk however the fisherman did not and saw her as a sign of hope. They sneaked glances and talked to each other everyday however their love was forbidden. Each week he would bring her a gift and one week he gave her a sword that was his, which he used for protection, he told her to use it if she was in danger and he was no longer there. The people of his village believed that the merfolk brought misfortune and devilry so tried to dispose of it however they could. The villagers killed the fisherman to stop the merfolks evilness affecting them. Agnola waited for days for her fisherman. She eventually gave up but she overheard word from the villagers about his death. In her distraught manner she grabbed the sword he gave her and threatened to kill herself over his death. But it is said that Agnola did not kill herself and instead sat on the rock where she first met the fisherman and sang to the sword which she saw replacement of the fisherman, as she found out why he had given her the sword to protect those who need it most and today people believe the sword gives guidance and strength.' Ichiru explained stroking the black sword softly. Yagari nodded at Ichiru's story while Kaito stared in amazement at the young boy.

Practice started as usually however today Ichiru was feeling stronger with the blade in his hand and defeated all his practice targets without missing a single one. Kenta asked them both to play and Ichiru accepted. Kaito smiled at the boy and told him he was on and let him play. Ichiru was amazed at Kaito's kind gesture as the brunette usually teased him for being so weak and having to use Zero as a shield and teased Zero for being so kind to his little brother. They both played, Ichiru defended his elder brother and passed the ball to several of the players at different times. It was nearly the end of the match and Ichiru's team were winning. Kaito passed Ichiru the ball and screamed for the young male to shoot. Ichiru aimed and threw a three pointer. Raiden pushed Ichiru and the younger male fell to his knees, Kaito muttered about how weak he was and soon the other boys turned on him and began calling him names and bullying him despite his basket shot. Ichiru felt the tears brim his eyes he thought that everyone had changed their attitude towards him. Especially Kaito. Zero ran over to Ichiru to comfort his younger brother however the silverette pushed his brother away and ran into the forest. Zero was about to chase after him but Kenta stopped him pointing towards the forest, Zero watched as Kaito ran into the forest calling the younger males name.

'Ichiru! Ichiru!' Kaito shouted. He spotted the younger boy slam against a tree as he panted for breath. Kaito walked towards the younger male and noticed the crystal clear tears falling down his pale face. He wiped his face with his sleeve and blew his nose on it. Kaito extended his handkerchief to the other boy; Ichiru slowly took the handkerchief from his elder and began blowing his nose which turned a soft pink. Kaito sat against the tree so did Ichiru avoiding all contact with the older boy.

'I was very impressed with your knowledge about the story behind the enchanting sword of Angola,' Kaito stated trying to break the ice.

'I read it in a book, all I ever do is read books,' Ichiru mumbled inside he was happy at the single acknowledgement of his existence and intelligence.

'I don't think you should be a vampire hunter,' Kaito said. Ichiru could feel the tears brimming his eyes and Kaito placed his hand on the others cheek.

'You are much smarter than that plus your knowledge is an impeccable gift. I believe you could be an excellent writer or work for the hunter's society if you really badly want to be a hunter.'

'But I can use my sword very well. I want to be a hunter! ALL KIRYU'S ARE HUNTERS!' he shouted in a hurt tone.

'I didn't mean to offend you. You could then be my assistant and we would be an excellent team!' Kaito beamed.

'Yeah so you could bully me and show everyone how much of a weakling I am!' Ichiru replied pouting.

'I don't mean to tease you.'

'Liar!'

'It's true. I only used to tease you because you would create this beautiful pink blush on your face and cry silently. I though you were the prettiest thing ever but then all the other boys used to tease you because I did and then I just forgot why I used to tease you in the first place.'

'My mother says that young boys only bully those they like,' Ichiru stated.

'Well... maybe I like you' Kaito replied taking the younger boys hand in his own.

'I'm not a girl it's only a boy girl thing!' Ichiru bowed his head in embarrassment.

'Who says?' Kaito asked. He cupped the boys face and brought their lips to meet each other. Kaito pressed his lips gently over the pink plump lips. He brought his hands and placed them on either side of the silverette so he couldn't escape. He gently licked the boy's lower lip asking for entrance. Ichiru opened his mouth lightly allowing Kaito to put his delicate tongue in. He roamed the younger male's mouth, mapping out the mouth inside his head. He slowly sucked on Ichiru's tongue. Ichiru clung to Kaito's arms. Kaito moved away as he watched Ichiru gasp for breathe. The silverette's eyes widened in surprise. Kaito placed his arms by his side. Ichiru slapped Kaito across the face and began to run. He ran all the way home, he slammed the front door shut ignoring his mothers complain and ran into his room under the covers. He was so confused. Had the kiss meant something? Was he just teasing him? Ichiru cried himself to sleep he couldn't believe he had allowed Kaito to mock him through a very enjoyable kiss.

After a few hours Zero shook his brother awake.

'Ichiru' he softly whispered.

Ichiru rubbed his eyes and stared at his brother.

'Where did you go?'

Ichiru burst into tears. Zero was alarmed and quickly placed his arm around his brother.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'He kissed me!' the younger silverette sobbed.

'Who did?'

'Kaito!'

'But you like Kaito. What's wrong with him kissing you?'

'He was messing with me!'

'How do you know that?'

'I just do!'

'I think you should talk to him because he came back to us after he went looking for you and he seemed dejected.'

'No I don't want to see him'

'I think you should. Go on Ichiru for me'

'Fine,' Ichiru finally agreed. His brother placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p>'Hello is Kaito in?' Ichiru asked Kaito's mum.<p>

'Yes Ichiru darling, KAITO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN YOU HAVE A VISITOR! How have you been Ichiru?' she smiled sweetly at Ichiru.

'I'm good' Ichiru sat nervously in the sitting as he waited for Kaito. Kaito ran down the stairs.

'MUM I CANT FIND MY ...' Kaito stared at his mum who was sitting talking to Ichiru on the couch. 'Ichiru' he whispered softly. Ichiru looked up as he heard Kaito say his name and blushed slightly at the half naked male.

'Kaito your t-shirt is on your desk with the rest of your laundry!' his mother shouted at her son.

'Er... Ichiru, why don't you come into my room?'

Ichiru nodded and followed Kaito into his room. It was nothing like he expected but then again he didn't know what to expect. His bed was messy as if he'd just got up, his floor was clean, he had a bookcase filled with books and his desk was quite untidy with books opened and papers stacked in large piles, but what caught his eye was a picture of Kaito and himself in a photo frame beside the bed. It was originally a photo of them both with Toga and Zero but it had been folded so it was just them two. Kaito grabbed a t-shirt from the floor where he had accidently dropped his laundry from the desk.

'Sit,' Kaito ushered for Ichiru to sit on the bed. The silverette sat on the bed and breathed in Kaito's warming, delightful scent. Kaito sat opposite Ichiru on his wheeled chair.

'I honestly thought I would never see you after what happened in the forest.'

'Kaito I have a question?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Were you making fun of me when you kissed me?'

'Ichiru how can you think that!'

'Well you've teased me for ages.'

'I really do like you Ichiru and I only tease you out of fun.'

'But it hurts when you tease me!'

'I apologise I didn't know.'

The boys sat in silence.

'Do you really like me Kaito?' Ichiru asked. The brunette nodded.

'Then I want you to confess to me in front of everybody at training when we have it on Tuesday!' Ichiru replied. Kaito nodded and laughed.

'Now that is something I can do,' Kaito replied getting out of his seat and pushing Ichiru to his bed. He softly kissed the other who tangled his fingers in the brown locks. Kaito moved his hands lower but then shot his head up.

'What is it?' Ichiru asked confused.

'How old are you?'

'Kaito you should know,' Kaito gave him a blank look, 'Fifteen.'

'Okay,' Kaito said as he got off of Ichiru, 'I can wait a few more years.'

'Kaito?' Ichiru didn't understand what Kaito was on about.

'Come on I'll take you home,' he said lacing his fingers through the silverette's hand.

* * *

><p>Ichiru was giddy all day today was the day that Kaito was going to declare his love for him in front of everyone. Zero noticed his brother's grin he was happy that he had found someone like himself however at least his twin could be with the person he liked the person he was dating was a bloody vampire. Ichiru ran to Zero at the end of the school day.<p>

'Don't want to be late for training,' Ichiru giggled.

'Wow! I have never seen you excited to go to training!' Zero laughed.

'Today's special anyway are you going with Kaname into town after school? Because Kaito said he'll walk me home after training practice.'

'Yeah, Kaname wants me to help him pick a gift for his sister Yuki for her birthday, it's on Saturday,' Zero replied.

The twins arrived at training. Kaito was helping out again at training. They began their practice but after a short time Ichiru began to feel weak in the knees and collapsed. The other boys began to laugh and taunt Ichiru. Ichiru began to cry, Kaito had said he would protect him, he knew it was all lies why did he ever listen to Zero or Kaito. Ichiru got up and began to walk away his eyes were burry with tears, he bumped into Kaito.

'What's wrong Ichiru?' He asked hugging Ichiru.

'They made fun of me!' he sobbed into the brunette's chest. Everyone looked at Kaito in amazement as they watched him kiss the silverette on the lips.

'I like Ichiru Kiryu!' Kaito declared, 'and if anyone should hurt him I will kill them personally! You know I can do it' he threatened. He placed an arm around Ichiru.

'Practice is over, I'll walk you home,' he said as they walked through the forest.

'Kaito?'

'Hmm?'

'Does that mean we're dating?'

'Yes!'

'What does that make us?'

'I am your strong, bold, protective boyfriend and you are my sweet cute innocent boyfriend!'

'I like the sound of that,' Ichiru whispered cuddling closer to Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy! Please review with nice comments because if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. I always have KanamexZero in every one of my VK stories I just love them too much. I love KaitoxIchiru I don't know why I just do. Anyways I hope people like them to. I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm only human! I surprised myself by not writing an m-rated seen. <strong>

**Peace and Love**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
